


Destined To Meet

by Kiki_cool



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Romance Novel, Slow Burn, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_cool/pseuds/Kiki_cool
Summary: Everyone serves a purpose in your life, as you do in theirs.The Universe brought them to you for a reason. In this story a 23 years Racer and Traveller (Wang Yibo) and 29 years Artist and Wanderer (Sean Xiao Zhan) were entangled by a story..The Universe entangle their lives without necessary of a meeting..In the journey of searching something which once lost, people around their lives also changed drastically..When they meet, will they love..?Are they fated one..?What reason do they need to be together..?To find the turn of events join me here..You are my destiny~❤️.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omoye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoye/gifts).



One rainy night an eight year old boy and his family were travelling to the mountain place. On the outside, weather was getting heavily raining when the night grows. The boy pestered his grandmother for his bed time story. The boy's family had tried to convince him with his regular stories. But the boy was relentlessly disobeying their attempt to make up to bed and didn't let her to retire to sleep.

There was a Nun, around the age of 35 sat opposite to the said boy and watching the boisterous one with curiosity. The way the boy spoke to his Grandmother was so adorable and lovely sight that she can't help herself to not talk to him. So she decided to chat to him and tried to tell him a story.. At first the boy was so reluctant to talk to her, but after some attempts from her , he was getting warm up to her and decide to listen to her story..

So the lady started to say, "Hey boy, can i tell you a story, so that you let your grandma sleep for sometime, can you..??" the boy blinked his almond shape eyes and nodded his head with little hesitation.

The lady sat down facing the little one with a kind smile and started, "Once upon a time there was a Warrior in a land" but the boy interrupted her and asked innocently "in all stories i heard before, there was always a King, how come it was a Warrior..?" 

The lady laughed and continued, "Boy, do you want to hear the story, don't you? So there was this Warrior who won many battles and trying to get rid of his biggest enemy troupe. But the Warrior was out numbered by his enemy so he needed some extra power and source for the battle", the little one was eagerly followed the story as she continued, "then he came to know about a mermaid who hold a 'Key' to a box which contains strongest weapon mankind ever seen. So he prepared himself to go to the Ocean to get the key in order to get the weapons to win the battle. He went through so many hardships to search for the mermaid which held the key. He sailed his small boat in the ocean for months but he couldn't able to find the place but so far he hasn't seen any mermaid. Sometimes he lost his hope and was in the verge to quit the search and return to land. 

One such night there was a hurricane and rain in the Sea. He couldn't able to ride the boat anymore. At the time he saw a bright blue light in the deep ocean at the other side of the big waves. He tried very hard to go near to the bright light at the same time the blue light glowered nearing towards him. At distance he saw a beautiful girl who had brown hair and ocean blue eyes looked towards him, tried to reach him. 

He figured that the girl with blue eyes is not a girl but a mermaid which he was looking for long time. So he decided to put all his strength to reach the blue mermaid and get the antique key in her neck. At the last minute of reaching her hand, a big wave came towards them and" a thunder heard from the heavy rain and a bus over took their bus crashed them at one side they were in.

People inside the bus were shaken to death and crushed. Some of them got small bruises and injuries.. All were safe except the eight year old boy's grandmother. The kind hearted Nun who told him story, also a nurse. She got minor injuries. She helped the boy's grandma and took care of her injuries well. Luckily there was no grievous injury that cause a uproar. The boy's family thanked her so much and said boy came to the nurse to thank her with tears and said "thank you aunty" and smiled. she patted his cheeks with a kind smile and asked "what's your name good boy..?" he replied "Wang Yibo" and asked her "Yours..?" she smiled and took him in her hands and said "Angela". 

When they reached their destination all went their way and the boy got an unique key with a chain in the bus. He pocketed that key chain which belongs to Angela. He told himself that he will return it to her. 

______________________________________________________

🗝️~Fate~🗝️

Here I'm..!! Started my part of game..!! See who's gonna play the next move.


	2. Cast and Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here i would like to introduce few characters in the game called destiny.

~Main lead of Mr. Fate's game~

Everyone call him Zhan. He is a man at the age of 29. An artist/ professional photographer who go across the country to quench his thrist for art by finding something new and bring them to the world. His friendly nature and different perspective of seeing life has always help people and give positive vibes in their own life. Little did he know that the same quality in him will change his life as well. Apart from his profession he love to wander without knowing where to head to. There was a reason behind this habit of him.

~Another Main lead of Mr. Fate's game~

Wang Yibo.. A 23 year old young racer called tracer 85 and last year champion of Asia Road Racing Championship. This year he is going to participate FIM MotoGP World Championship. Had a huge fan base. People who dont know much about him will think of him as distant person. His circle of people know that he has fascination to know about people lives and their feelings. Even though he spend most of his time away from family still always make time for them, let them know that he is there for them and love them. Apart from racing he love to travel and explore new places after his every game. He always enjoy his profession, but still he is missing something in his life and go for it without knowing what is he looking for.

~Side Characters of the game~

~Actress Zhang Ziyi play as Ms.Angela/A nurse  
~Actor Hu Bing play as Uncle Chen/Travel guide   
~Actor Yoo Yeon Seok as Zhao Yi/ A Doctor   
~Actor Yu Bin as Wei da/ A Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🗝️~Fate~🗝️
> 
> So these are the peoples I'm gonna play with..   
> Going to be fun..!! 
> 
> Life is just a game of chance, a dance with fate, if you let it to be so. Or you could chose to play by your rules to win
> 
> ~Steven Redhead


	3. New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will be in Wang Yibo's POV. English is not my first language. So please bear with me. This is my first Yizhan fiction.. Love them so much that i can't help to not wirte about them.Comments and critics are much appreciated. 
> 
> And this work is dedicated to author Aomoye. The one who inspired me so much and gave motivation to write.. THANK YOU..As i always said 'hate you' ❤️❤️❤️

15 years later ~

Wang Yibo's POV 

"YIBO"

"YIBO"

Fans chanted my name through out the last lap while near the end, apart from fans delighted shouting, the adrenaline rush gives me certain driving force which made me to use my full strength to get there. When i reached the ending line my heart beats so fast that i thought it will jump out.That is the best part about this game and also the reason i took it as a profession. Yeah, i'm so happy that i made my country and family proud.

After left the podium with medal and winning trophy, the reporters surrounding me with cameras and mics for interview. They ask few questions which are silly and not at all related to today's event. I'm more of a personal person. But there was a question which i think answerable is "what motivate you to move forward in your life..?". I answered, "There are two things in life which drives me to get what i want. One is curiosity about something, next is the challenges in it. Its easy to go behind what you love to do and drive you in a direction that make your heart at ease and content."

With that i moved towards my team to celebrate the success with them and so excited to meet my family back in my country. I think the already arranging something behind my back to surprise me.

When i reach home i'm sure that there will be a celebration, but what i anticipate more is, after the celebration tornado i can have my peaceful vacation of one full month..I'm so looking forward to it.  
_______________________________________

4 days later @Wang Yibo's home

After returning from London, a party was held by my mother and my annoying cousin. I'm not a party type, but i can't fly off from these noisy people and relatives whom i sont even know their names. I'm not a fan of skinship and won't get easily warm up with people at first meeting. Now looking for an escape route from this. 

As much as i want to avoid intimate with people i still can't neglect my family's happiness. Seeing them happy will put my heart at ease. 

When the party started i just greeted everyone and joined my grandmother who sit in a wheelchair at the corner table and smiling at my mother's antics. Few years back she was paralyzed due to health issues. Aunty Angela was the one who took care of her health and make sure she was doing fine. 

When i was in deep thought my mother came to me and asked, "Bo dear, now the competition is over and you got a name too,why don't you start to date someone..?" like any typical mother. At the mention of date i sighed and said "Oh come on mom, not again, as i told you I'm not ready to start a relationship yet, why aren't you understanding it..?" its not like i hate the idea of dating someone, its more like I'm not interested in anyone at this moment.. I didn't see anyone who is interesting enough to take my attention. as usual me and mom get in the track of argument with my dating life. 

Then my cousin came to my side and nudged me "Yah, see there, that girl over there in blue dress.. How is she..?" he pointed his chin in the direction where i saw a girl who looked back at me and shyly smiled which i returned politely.i said genuinely "She is good but bro she is not my type. Don't you dare set me up with her" as i glared at him when i saw him smirked and said, "No Bro, thats your mother's idea, you know Bo, you are doomed, Good luck man" laughed mischievously and moved.I looked at the girl again and turned in opposite direction. 

After eveyone left the party my mom came to me when i was relaxing at the back yard. She joined me at the bench and lay my head down on her lap and she started caressing my hair. She was the one who motivated me and told me to go for what your heart wants. 

Now i suspect that she is going to start the conversation again, i beat her and asked "where is aunty Angela? I haven't seen her at the party?". She said, "Aunt was busy with an emergency case at the hospital, so she couldn't make it to here, she conveyed her wishes to you", i just nodded and back to sleep. 

But right after she guessed that i was distracting her purposely, she let go of my hair and on a serious tone she started to speak again. "Yibo darling, i'm worried about your profession but i cant stop you from what you like to do, but about your dating life please consider my idea of dating this girl.she is my friend's daughter and she is very much interested in you. There is no harm in trying, isn't it..?". I become more alert when mom use this tone on me. I said "Mom i'm just 23, i've all time in the world to think about these things, so please mom dont talk about this now. Wanna enjoy my time with you and mom I'm leaving in few days, please dont make it hard for me." 

As i sit to face her, she said with grim face "Wang Yibo" good..now I'm in trouble.. That tone itself is enough for me to give warning that I'm done for. "I'll give you one month, after returning from your vacation you have to have a date with her" she sharply looked at me and continued "and its final" then i just sighed in defeat and escaped from her sight. 

After a few days of good rest, i started to pack my things for the journey to a place where i can be myself and free to explore new things. I took my lucky charm key pendant chain with me, gifted by aunty Angela. This journey is going to be so much fun..!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🗝️~Fate~🗝️
> 
> Ha ha.. As if..!!
> 
> Fate is how your life unfolds when you let fear determine your choices. A path of destiny reveals itself to you when you confront your fear and make conscious choices.
> 
> ~ Caroline Myss


	4. The Warrior and The Mermaid

Sometimes i prefer road trip over a short flight. It gives me the peace of mind from the bustling world,to avoid unnecessary attention and thinking about everything and nothing. Travelling around the world with your own company to explore places, cultures, foods, experience new things, getting to know new peoples are something which you can't enjoy within four walls of a room. There is a world outside more to know about. After a long journey by road i reach this wonderful place for my vacation. The city is so lively and cheerful. I admire the cultural heritage of the city. Like the salt in the air and colourful surroundings. The river around the city gives you a best night view. It is worth to spend the time for a peaceful vacation and i think i made a right choice to come here.

After reaching the outer city, i'd planned to meet my friend in a cafe shop,he shared the location when i informed him about my trip. We were planned to attend a wedding of our high school buddy tomorrow. When i reach the cafe i searched for him and he waved at me. There he is, all smiling.

"Hey..!! Long time Buddy" he embraced me which l returned and patted his back.

"Hi..!! Long indeed Lian, how are you doing?"

"I'm all good man.. See.." he spreads his arms dramatically and I laughed at him while shaking my head. He didn't changed a bit. I ordered my black coffee.

"So yibo, where are you going to reside..? You can stay at my place."

"Thanks Lian, but i plan to stay inside the city. That will save more time to look around the area".

"Fine then, so what about the date which you told me last time. What's with that annoyed look on your face." he smiled.

"You know mom well. I didn't have any escape route. So for time being i'd to accept to go for the date."

He chuckled at my long face and said, "Try it out bro, just a date no big deal" I let out a sigh and nodded. After we left the shop, it took me two hours of driving to meet the person whom i contacted for the place to stay.

____________________________________________

"Hi, I'm Wu Cheng, you can call me Cheng..lets go and see place for your stay."

On our way he told me about the places for best food, stay and to sightseeing.He asked me,"What's your preferences for the room",

"Nothing in particular, I'm okay with anything comfortable" Shrugged my shoulders.

To my surprise he said, "lets play a game, choose one key among these and will see what your fate gotch". I chose a key and he lead the way, i followed him quietly. When we reach the place he tried to open the door which is not budging.

He said "You chose a correct key but for lock had changed, i'll go and check from the otherside" when i turned my head to the other direction saw a fish tail painting in the wall. Then i was turned my head other way there was a dog near me. I just patted his head and took the leash in my hand when it starts to drag me in the opposite direction.

After some distance, see his owner and she took her dog and thanked me. When i was turn to return, i'd see a painting of fish tail. I just stood there for a minute and this time i looked at it clearly. Something in that painting made me to take a closer shot. The painting was painted in the second floor wall of the building. The area i planned to stay is a local town little far from the main city. Less crowded area, little shabby. No one here question your look on something because this is a tourist place where you can get to see all kinda people around the world.

Curiosity take the best out of me, so i'd decided to move towards the painting in the wall to get a better look. Nearing the building i can't believe what I'm seeing here. It is a painting of a half fish figure with a human face, more like a girl. The art was too good and the artist strokes were well defined. But the painting was half finished and i think the other half of it might be drawn near by this. So i start to walk away to search for the other half of the painting. Hopping in my steps i can't contain my excitement to get to see the whole painting. When i crossed the street i can able to see other half of the painting in another building wall.

Oh man..!! This is ridiculous. This can't be real.

This is the other half of the painting of the mermaid with brown hair and blue eyes with a key hanging on her neck. There was something about this painting make me feel happy and brings me joy. But the thing is the story is not completed here. So other pieces of drawings must be near to this.

I started running like a crazy man to find it and abandoned the idea of finding the room for my stay. When i come across a building in not so good condition, found another piece of art. In the picture, a Warrior majestically rowing a boat looking ahead. I freeze at the spot for good minutes and moved in order to find the next picture in the series of painting. Fortunately dont have to go too far from the last one. In the picture, the blue bright light surround the mermaid and had a key in her hand. She is swimming towards the boat which is in the adjacent building wall. Then the last picture in the series of pictures was painted in the little far from the last building.

Finally the Warrior and the Mermaid came together and the colors of the painting is fabulous and can't take my eyes off of it. When the Mermaid reached out to give the key to the Warrior, A big wave is forming in the background and coming towards their direction.

A long gone fear creeping in my heart while seeing them in danger.

I'm in the ground level so i can't able to see the whole painting. When i noticed an arrow at the corner of the wall pointed towards a building, particularly a window at the opposite side.

My legs take me to the buildings door before thinking twice. The room is not locked, so i decided to go ahead with the gut feelings and i'm literally astonish by the sight. Take few steps in looking around the house which is little shabby and cozy.. Paintings hangs in the walls and pencil sketches of faces hanging from the ceiling throughout the hall and sculptures all over the place. The place is more like museum in a bad state.

I came into a room, opened the window and the view made me stay still, what i've seen in front of me is literally a magnificent creation. This is something beyond what i've expected when i see the first painting..

From here i can see all the paintings in all those buildings in one full view. A scenery of my favourite story from childhood.

My heart pounding so fast with a new blooming feeling, a kind of joy which i never experience before. Wish to see the artist.

Heard Cheng's voice from behind, "See.. its quite interesting, he painted it only for him to enjoy and no one else to see"

I turned towards him "Who..?" .

"Zhan.everyone call him Zhannie.. this is his house"

With so much anticipation and unknowingly i asked him "Is he here, where is he..?"

He said, "No he is not here, he won't be around often". I felt little disappointed, don't even know what for.

"If you want you can stay here. The view is good, you like the cultural heritage stuffs and all. See its quite a good place for a stay. Safe too"

He looked at my confused face and said, "Tourist people would stay here time to time when he is around,trust me he won't mind".

"But i ask for a single room, this is huge"

He said, "No problem you can pay for a single room" and i nodded.

With that he moved to the door, "okay bro, you can arrange your things and make yourself comfortable, anything you need, you can call me anytime" and left.

Once again i looked around the house and noticed that i have lot to tidy up. Oh man I'm dead tired, need a shower to feel alive. Everything can wait.

_______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🗝️~Fate ~🗝️
> 
> So my game officially starts now..  
> you made a move boy and you can't back out..!!
> 
> There is nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. 
> 
> ~John Lennon


	5. Dada's love

Evening I got a call from mom about my staying and other stuffs, while roaming around the room, admiring the sculptures and artistic way of the man who is the owner of this house, my eyes land on a polaroid candid picture of a man with a beautiful smile i have ever seen. Cut mom's call with a love you and took the picture. This must be Zhanny. Yeah i'd remembered his name. 

I must admit this, he is handsome indeed and his smile is so contagious. Seeing his smile, without my knowledge right corner of my lips curved upward. People around me use to say I'd smile rarely. There was a smile dancing on my lips and the tranquility was interrupted by a call. First I thought it was my phone. But the sound of the ringing was different. It is an old model telephone. 

After few seconds of attending it i couldn't catch the different language, something like spanish from the other end. Then i'd asked who's on the line, got the reply in my language.

"Sorry thought that it is Delen, did Cheng brought you here, sorry i was in hurry to come out, made a mess over there. Dont worry about it. You can make yourself home..?" 

"Yeah okay, but may i know who is this?" I asked the man on the other end. 

"This is Harry Potter from Hogwarts" 

"Huh..? What?" was my response. 

"Just kidding..Who will be the one who knows so many details about the house.. Guess who..?"

The bulb over my head was working after a few seconds and replied "Zhanny?"

"Yep..you are correct" 

When i start to question him about the drawings in the buildings he interrupted me to search for something about feeding a bird call 'Coco' and i was started doing what he instructed. He guided me into the kitchen and told me that "there is a pepper box, next to it is a salt, and sugar and behind that is the food for Coco. You can..." when i got the box the call was ended abruptly due to the disconnection of the wire.  
__________________________________________________

Woke up with a screeching sound of a bird at the balcony window. It's a beautiful bird but very noisy. When i went near to touch it flew away from the balcony railing. After that, got ready to attend the wedding, plan to explore around the area. You can able to see so many beautiful places and interesting people around the town. Came to the river side to take the boat ride to detour the places. Little anxious to go inside the boat because of the gap between the boat and the standing area. An old man with a walking stick reaches out his stick towards me, so that i can get into the boat. Smiled at him, took it and got inside. The journey of my vacation started here. Every time i'd go on a vacation of 1 or 2 months after my race,i live in the area with the local people who know nothing about me and treat me like a normal people in their daily lives. No stardom and cameras, more like a simple life like any other normal people. I've had come across so many people throughout my vacation times and know more about human feelings and emotions. Its really fascinating me about the human relationship and their emotions towards their loved ones. Like the ways they express themselves through the actions and words which is so hard for me..

When i'd call it a day and came back to room, there was a man standing at the stairs and sound of banging came from upstairs. Hurriedly went towards him and the man at the foot of the stairs looked at me intimidated. 

Then another man came from upstairs and asked me "Hello sir, I'm Jack.. Are you Zhanny's friend..? Do you know where he is..?"

"No, i dont know." glared at him with stoic face. 

"Okay, this is my card, if he come back please tell him to call me, will you..?"

Took the card and nodded. He gave me the lock and told, "Thank you. You rooms door..I'd just pushed the door and it was broken already. Sorry for the trouble", looked at him disbelief and they left. 

When i came to room, the door was opened and searched here and there if anything missing, nothing unusual. 

When i turn to go, a small journal in the box caught my attention. What made me curious about that is the name of the book. In sketching it says 'Crime Partner in Stolen moments'.  
In the first page, there was a Window on an apartment which is similar to the one in front of me. I looked up at the window and drawing in my hands. In the next page, pencil sketch of a man's face who is looking inside through the window room suspiciously. From the way the strange man looking inside the room, we can conclude that he is here to stole something valuable. Silently he make it inside the house, tiptoes to next room and searching for things like money, wallet, valuable items. Couldn't find anything useful. Turning to the next page, there was man lying down on the bed and the thief silently walking near to the man. In the portrait that man lying down in the bed must be Zhanny. The pictures in the journal were very detailed that you can easily follow their doings. This might be happened in the time of new year, because there was fireworks were drawn in the picture. When i turn to the next page, 

~Convo between Zhanny and the Thief~

Zhanny said, "Hey, where are you going..? Go and get the wine bottle and glasses from the kitchen" said in a deep voice without opening his eyes, the thief stunned. He caught thief's hand when he tried to escape. The thief cursed his bad luck and agree to the owner of the house. 

To the surprise of stealer, the man didn't punish him. Instead of that they started to drink and enjoy the new year evening with the fireworks outside window. "Cheers..!!" both of the clanking their glasses Zhanny asked, "Whats your name..?" 

"Wei Da, Whats yours..?"

He didn't answer his question and asked "Okay then, can i call you Dada" and laughed. 

"Hey do i look like a father..?" Zhanny shook his head and laughed. 

He looked at the thief who is scrutinising his place, "what are you looking for, wanna take something from here?" asked curiously. 

"Oh man..are you serious? Have you seen your place. No offence.. This place looks like a serial killer dungeon..see this man's face (sculpture)..so creepy.." Zhanny again started laughing. 

"Hey bro what's your problem, why are you spending your New year time with me..? Dont you have anyone to spend time with? Girlfriend or Boyfriend?". 

"No, I dont have anyone."

"Seriously.. Look at your works.. Just look at yourself..You look charming, handsome, why didn't you get a partner?". 

"What about you? I bet you've someone who definitely call you Dada? Am i right? " teased him. 

Wei Da glared and took a sip and didn't answered his question. But again Zhanny insisted him to answer whether its love marriage or arranged marriage. 

Eventually Wei Da started," Two years ago, i met her at the junction. She was a good looking girl so i've started following her" said dreamily. Zhanny interrupted him "see then it is love marriage". 

"Now i wont continue the story. You are killing the mood bro" threatened him. 

"Okay okay you carry on. Zip.. I wont interfere" Zhanny lift his hands up in the air.

With that Wei Da continued, "Where did i left.. Huh.. Yeah.. Followed her wherever she goes. One such day her friend came to me and said that her friend Li Yan wants to talk to me. Thats the first time I'd came to know her name. Then Li Yan came to me and started crying and said, 'You are following me for two years, i know you love me so much and I love you too..my parents are talking about my marriage, please meet my parents and ask their permission to get married.'i was shocked that even i started crying."

" So you said okay to meet her parents..?" Zhanny asked.

"Did i say that? Did i say that to you? Did i say that to her? " Wei Da got agitated." I didn't even see her face clearly in that two year" Zhanny look puzzled and asked,

"Then why the heck did you follow her..?"

"Why love should be the only reason to follow a girl..?, I was followed her everywhere because i want to steal her diamond necklace that she got to wear daily"

After a few seconds of silents Zhanny cracked up and hit the thief's shoulder for his hysterical love story.

~End of the Convo~

Yibo also laughed, and the book was ended there. So i search if there were any other book with the continuation of their conversation. When I got another journal, started to read it while settling myself on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🗝️~Fate~🗝️
> 
> It seems you are enjoying your time here with his story..!! Haha..!! Soon you will be facing your own story boy. Until then laugh as much as you want. My Pawn did a good job. Now time to play next card...!!
> 
> You may not always end up where you thought you were going, but you will always end up with where you were meant to be. 
> 
> ~Jessica Taylor


End file.
